


the sky reflects on the water (i always knew my fate)

by Jen425



Series: Long Live The Power (A Power Rangers Rewrite) [6]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Adam and Mick show up but they only have like 2 lines each, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Ninja Acadamies, Post-Canon, There’s a war going on can you tell, established relationships - Freeform, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: The Ninja Steel Ranger have finished their OWN fight, but there is still more to do.





	the sky reflects on the water (i always knew my fate)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakelesbians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/gifts).



> You said “Ninja Acadamies AU” and I accidentally rewrote the entire Power Rangers universe?
> 
> …Oops.
> 
> Basically, this is an AU where first Thrax and then the Armada were only a taste of a bigger Power called the Great Evil. The Rangers all got their powers back in the Great Morph, which also cleansed the evil Morphers Lothor gave the Wind Rangers, which Hayley and Calvin were offered after defeating Galvanax, and temporarily gave up to defeat Odious. A second pair of Thunders were made, to help, but their inherently unstable nature of using two Colors meant that they were only successful with the Pink-Red Crimson.
> 
> Calvin’s an Earth Ninja, Hayley’s a Water Ninja, Sarah’s an Crimson Thunder Ninja, and Brody’s trained some with all three academies’ Red technique, Air, Crimson Thunder, and Firelight. Preston briefly trained at the Thunder Academy before a visiting Mystic team met him and went “mine”. Levi trained in the mostly-abandoned Gold Thunder technique while under the guardianship of the Academies before running away because of a vision.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“You know I kind of forgot the Lion Fire Zord was also a ship,” Hayley says, rolling her suitcases to a stop, next to what is officially her and Levi’s room. Levi laughs.

 

“I admit, so did I,” he says. “Besides, it was mostly Calvin and Brody, in here.”

 

“Until we agreed to go into space,” Sarah says, walking out of her and Calvin’s official room. “Not that I haven’t gone before.”

 

“But this time, it’s all of us,” Calvin says, having just entered the dorm level, himself. “Everything’s in working order for the journey, by the way. Mick just has to do a few final checks.”

 

Hayley smiles.

 

“I’m just glad that we’re going somewhere we know,” she says. “Who knew Viera would make a Ranger team?”

 

“The people using her ship as a Zord?” Sarah asks, teasingly. Good point.

 

“I must admit I’m lookin’ forward to visitin’, again,” Levi says. “Haven’t been since the teamup.”

 

Hayley looks around. She know’s Brody’s in the cockpit, but…

 

“Where’s Preston?” She asks.

 

“He decided to tell his dad, after all,” Sarah says. “He should be here in an hour. Extra stuff to pack, apparently.”

 

Ah. Speaking of packing, Hayley opens the door to her room, bringing her suitcases inside with Calvin’s help. And shoving them up into her closet. She can organize it later.

 

(One is blue and one is white, of course.)

 

When they get back out into the hallway, everyone’s wandered into their  _ actual _ bedroom, and Brody’s come down from the cockpit.

 

“I want to get in contact with Ayla again,” he says, and Hayley isn’t surprised that her Reds hit it off, but it definitely makes her happy. Call it the White in her. “We’re meeting her and Corine on Aquitar, right?”

 

“Yes,” Hayley says, even though the question wasn’t really directed at her. But she is a White Ranger, a Connector, so it’s kind of her job. “I spoke to Corine, and she’s ready.”

 

(Corine and Ayla are probably the only members of their new team who will sleep in their official room, too, but that’s another thing.)

 

“She’s super sweet,” Sarah adds. “But I can’t wait to actually spar with her.”

 

“They’re giving us a second ship too, right?” Calvin asks, somewhat excitedly. Of course. He loved alien tech. “To replace the one Ayla crashed.”

 

“We are two teams merged,” Levi points out.

 

Everyone nods, at that point.

 

“Yes, they’re giving us a ship,” Sarah says. “It’s a secondary ship, though. Which is why we’re traveling together.”

 

“I know,” Calvin groans. Everyone laughs, and Hayley sits on the bed, next to Brody.

 

They’ve moved onto non-Ranger topics when She hears their ninjacomms beep. It’s Preston.

 

“Hey guys,” he says.

 

“Hi, Preston,” Sarah says. Preston smiles.

 

“I’m finally on my way,” he says. “See you in five minutes?”

 

“We’re ready down here,” Mick’s voice says, over the ship’s audio.

 

“See you in fifteen minutes,” Brody says. “Did it go well?”

 

“It went great, actually,” Preston says. “But I’ll tell you when I get there. Bye!”

 

“Bye,” everyone replies.

 

Hayley smiles. She loves her team.

  
  
  


“It’s nice to visit another planet willingly,” Brody says, as they enter the sub that’ll take them to Aquitar’s Ranger hub. Hayley smiles, sadly. Sometimes she forgets that Brody, Mick, and Redbot had been Galvanax’s slaves before they were Rangers and Mentors and Allies.

 

“I’m sure it is,” she says. Then she adds “Aquitar is beautiful. I visited it, last summer.”

 

“I know,” Brody says. “Sarah told me.”

 

Oh. Right. Sarah has callled Preston or Brody almost every other day.

 

“But she doesn’t have pictures,” Hayley says, smiling. “Corine is a photographer. I actually have a couple pics in my stuff.”

 

“Really?” Brody asks. “You never showed me!”

 

Hayley shrugs.

 

“You never asked.”

 

Brody laughs, and, oh yeah. There’s that pure laugh of his that sent butterflies through her stomach and hid how much he’s actually been through.

 

“Epic,” he says.

  
  
  


“I’m so glad Viera’s team is doing so well,” Sarah says, as they fly off from the Lion Galaxy. “I admit, I was worried. But Viera is… holding her own, healing what her family hurt.”

 

“The Power never chooses wrong,” Hayley points out, leaning into her side. “But don’t act like you didn’t interfere.”

 

Sarah shoves her almost out of the chair, and Hayley fake pouts.

 

“The Whites aren’t the only one with a network, you know,” she says. “And it was mostly Kat.”

 

“I’m sure,” Hayley says. Sarah rolls her eyes.

 

“Don’t think I forgot Axolt and Drago Rainbow team,” she says.

 

“You swore secrecy!” Hayley cries.

 

“And?” Sarah asks. “I’m not a Black.”

 

But there’s nothing but teasing in here eyes. Because Sarah’s no Black, but she  _ is _ a Pink. She’ll keep Hayley’s secrets. Even the embarrassing “Acting like a White in the dumb ways” ones.

  
  
  


“Being a War White is Officially exhausting,” Hayley says, flopping down on top of the bed. Preston laughs.

 

“And being Blue is easier?” He jokes.

 

“Yes,” Hayley says. “You don’t have to make nice with extraterrestrial governments for a necessary teamup.”

 

Preston just laughs again.

 

“No,” he says. “But they expected me to be a genius, and their magical community is about to join the Great Evil.”

 

“Purple’s a space werewolf,” Hayley says. “They can figure it out. Besides, my brains are all Space Politics and environmental science. I’m the White for two teams.”

 

“…I want to argue that, but your Silver is in the next room over,” Preston says. Generally, Silvers step up for teams without Whites. “But, hey. Someday someone will fit the Brightlight morpher.”

 

Hayley huffs.

 

“The Firelight and Brighlight morphers are more difficult than a color merge morpher,” she says. Preston sits down next to her, and Hayley forces herself to sit up.

 

“You don’t have your battle, yet,” he says. “They’ll come.”

 

Hayley sighs,

 

“I know.”

  
  
  


“No!” Calvin cries as Hayley finally wakes him up. He looks at her in complete incomprehension.

 

“I killed you,” he whispers. “It was my… my…”

 

She should have expected this. She’d agreed to help the Drago Rainbow team before they’d gotten to fully explain, and now she’s regretting it.

 

It’s been about six months, by now, since their own final battle, but it had left its scars on all of them, an endgame made to break them to pieces even before their Power Stars were stolen.

 

Calvin has the worst of it. It probably comes with the territory, as far as mind control goes.

 

And she had just taken her Yellow into a situation with an Evil Yellow Ranger. Hayley raises her hands, gently.

 

“Look at me, Calvin,” she says, as she watches his eyes refocus onto the present. “I’m okay. I got out, remember?”

 

Calvin takes her hand.

 

“I - I do,” he says. “I just…”

 

“No,” Hayley says. “Don’t do this. It wasn’t your fault.”

 

Calvin doesn’t meet her eyes.

 

“I still did it,” he says.

 

“Would you do it again?” Hayley asks.

 

“No!” Calvin says, immediately. “Never.”

 

Hayley smiles, sadly. They’ve gone through this conversation before, but it never seems to stick. Because, yeah, it had hurt. But it wasn’t Calvin, it was Odious and her minions.

 

“Then that’s enough,” she says.

  
  
  


“Do you ever wonder what life would be like, if we never became Rangers?” Hayley asks, watching Levi work on a new song.

 

“I’ve had my thoughts,” Levi says. “That depends on if we were still involved or not.”

 

Hayley shakes her head.

 

“No, just uninvolved,” she says. “Normal.”

 

Levi pauses, obviously considering.

 

“I like to to imagine a world where the Nexus Prism didn’t choose my family,” Levi says. “Maybe where my Dad never died and Brody never spent ten years with Galvanax, but… I do wonder, a world without my team. I don’t think I’d be real happy, without all of y’all with me.”

 

Hayley just hmms.

 

“And you?” Levi asks.

 

“I can’t imagine it,” Hayley admits. Levi laughs, but…

 

“I’m serious,” Hayley says. Levi smiles, locking eyes with her,

 

“I know,” he says. “But…”

 

He passes her his notepad.

 

“Verse Three is yours,” he says.

 

Hayley looks.

 

_ I can’t see a world without your light. _

_ You can leave - just, please, return. _

_ Some will fall and some will fly… _

_ And I’ll always see our stars in the sky. _

 

“Always,” Hayley says.

 

“Always,” Levi replies. “I don’t think I could live in a universe where I don’t have our team and we aren’t helpin’ folks everywhere we can.”

 

Hayley smiles.

 

“Exactly,” she says.

  
  
  


A year to the day of Odious’ defeat, Hayley gets the call.

 

“The Dark Academy made an official attack on Earth,” Trent says. “The Wind and Thunder Academies, as well as most branches of Light, have all already fallen, and the remaining two Morphers have been taken.”

 

The… the Wind Acadamies? All of them?

 

“I’m sorry, Hayley,” he says. “We’re doing the best we can, but Home Guard isn’t enough.”

 

Hayley sighs. She can’t break down.

 

“Can we get there in time to keep anyone safe?” Hayley asks.

 

“You should. You’re only a Galaxy away,” Trent says. Hayley sighs.

 

“Then I’ll go talk to the others,” she says.

  
  
  


“The Thunder Academy already fell?” Sarah asks.

 

“And the Wind…” Ayla says.

 

“We must return to your world, then,” Corine says. “Right?”

 

“Yes, we do,” Ayla says, firmly, so very Red in this moment that it makes Hayley almost laugh out loud. Ayla turns to her. “What do we know about the Dark Space Ninja Academy?”

 

Hayley had already checked up on her knowledge.

 

“Lothor and Galvanax both trained there,” she says. “They’re the most elite Academy, and the only evil one. The amount of forces they must have brought to Earth is… more than I want to think about, and the Wind and Thunder Academies fell, so we won’t have Zords.”

 

“We’ve snuck into enemy territory before,” Sarah says, voice angry. She’s different as a Crimson. Then again, Hayley’s different in Blue.

 

“Worst come to worst, we call to our allies,” Hayley replies.

 

“And the others?” Calvin asks, finally saying something. “Brody, Preston, and Levi?”

 

…that’s a good question.

 

One that Hayley hadn’t wanted to think about. She sighs.

 

“We’ll talk to them,” she says. “Sarah, you managed it, last summer.”

 

“Yeah,” Sarah says. “It’ll… it’ll be fine.”

 

But a Rangers’ Fight is a year or two long, not three months.

  
  
  


The team is surprisingly fine with them going.

 

“Once a Ranger, always a Ranger,” Brody says. “That comes first.”

 

“You’re sure it’s fine?” Calvin Asks. Everyone nods.

 

In retrospect, they should have expected something. On the bright side, it’s a good thing, for once.

 

They get called to Earth’s Ranger hub, after their first battle, despite having made a base in the only remaining Light Academy branch.

 

“As you know,” Trent says, smiling, “The Home Guard changes to fit the current team. I’d like you to meet your backup team.”

 

“I think you’ll agree with our choices,” Adam adds. “Though note that most of them asked.”

 

And out walks… Blake, and… and…

 

“Hey, guys,” Preston says.

 

“You didn’t think we’d let you fight without us, did you?” Asks Levi.

 

“How—”

 

“I overheard Hayley’s conversation with Trent,” Brody says, “And all of us immediately requested Home Guard for the new team.”

 

Hayley smiles, as she runs up to her first team with those also in her second.

 

“I love you guys,” she says.

 

“And what am I?” Mick asks, stepping out. “Chopped monster?”

 

Hayley laughs, and they pull their Mentor into the hug. Things will turn out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!


End file.
